Breathe
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Alors que la bataille entre le bien et le mal fait rage, Hermione lutte pour survivre, Ron croit l'avoir perdu. Mais estce vraiment le cas ? Trad de stelladarcy


Pour faire attendre ceux qui attendent la suite de "24 Heures", voici un OS toujours sur Ron et Hermione, on se refait pas. Voici donc la traduction d'une magnifique histoire de stelladarcy.

* * *

Respirer. Juste respirer.

Elle s'était toujours dis ça intérieurement, le répétant inlassablement comme un mantra. Encore et encore. Comme une réclamation lorsqu'elle était trop effrayée, trop désemparée, trop cassée pour sentir qu'elle pouvait continuer.

Cela l'aidait parfois. Un rappel mental à ses poumons de continuer à respirer, à son cerveau de fonctionner, à son cœur de battre. Un rappel qu'elle devait continuer à se battre.

Parce que parfois il est plus effrayant de continuer à se battre que de s'arrêter.

Respirer, se dit-elle maintenant, juste respirer.

Cela marchait avant.

Un troll dans les toilettes, deux garçons risquant leurs vies pour elle. Accroupi sur le sol, regardant les yeux grands ouverts.

Respirer.

Un aperçu de l'horreur qu'elle avait vu à travers le miroir se tenait fermement devant elle.

Respirer.

La confrontation avec un meilleur ami puis avec un dangereux criminel, courant vers un professeur puis se tournant vers le monstre.

Respirer.

Attendre. Que Ron lui demande de l'inviter au Bal de Noël. Que Harry sorte du labyrinthe. Que Cedric se réveille.

Respirer.

Courir dans les couloirs du Ministère, entendre hurler ses amis, sentir un frisson glacé la parcourir alors qu'elle tombe sur le sol.

Respirer.

Souffrir en voyant Ron et Lavande. Craindre durant la bataille à Poudlard. Pleurer à l'enterrement de Dumbledore.

Respirer.

Allongée sur un sol de pierres froides, tendre ses doigts ensanglantés vers sa baguette magique sans pouvoir l'atteindre réellement. Entendre enfin sa voix alors qu'il enfonçait finalement la porte, prononcer son nom alors qu'il soulevait son corps du sol.

Respirer. Juste respirer.

Elle hurla, cria. Mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre, pas même Ron qui la portait, la sortait du cachot. Pas même Harry qui boitait, son bras sur l'épaule de Ginny, tous deux la regardant alors qu'ils sortaient du château.

Respirer.

C'était inutile. Son corps ne l'écoutera pas cette fois.

------------------------------------------

Il su à la minute même qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer. Sans l'avoir même regarder, il sentit les battements de son cœur s'interrompre comme si le sien avait cessé de battre. Peut-être était-ce le cas.

Sans hésiter, il l'allongea sur le sol, insensible au combat qui faisait rage autour d'eux. D'une main, il prit son poignet, cherchant son pouls, ne voulant pas penser à combien d'autres amis il avait du chercher un quelconque signe de vie ces dernières semaines.

Ses doigts confirmèrent ce que son cœur savait déjà.

Après un clignement des yeux, Ron s'autorisa à regarder son corps privé de vie. Dans ce moment de solitude, il vit une vie de solitude, une éternité au cœur brisé. Un sentiment de fureur s'empara de lui.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre maintenant.

"Respire !" lui hurla-t-il alors qu'il brandissait sa baguette et lançait différents sortilèges.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Harry les couvrir des attaques possibles alors que Ginny ajoutait ses talents de guérisseuse en ajoutant ses propres sorts.

Il regarda ses lèvres pâles, se souvenant qu'elles étaient auparavant roses et brillantes. Son estomac se serra. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas la perdre maintenant.

"Respire !" dit-il à nouveau, une note de désespoir dans la voix.

La nuit dernière, la veille de la bataille, un sentiment étrange l'avait incité à l'entraîner dans la bibliothèque. Là, parmi les montagnes de livres et à la lueur d'une bougie vacillante, il lui avait dit sans préambule, « Je ne peux pas le faire sans toi. » Elle avait semblé incertaine et heureuse en même temps puis avait fait quelques pas vers lui. L'incertitude s'était estompée alors qu'il avançait vers elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras, tous deux tremblants d'émotion.

"Je ne le ferais pas sans toi," disait-il, reposant doucement son front contre le sien. Ses gestes et ses paroles ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qu'il souhaitait.

Leurs lèvres s'était approchées l'une de l'autre, leurs souffles se mélant, puis Hermione avait glissé sa main dans ses cheveux et tiré brusquement sa tête vers l'arrière pour que leurs yeux puissent se rencontrer.

Il l'avait fixa un moment, voyant l'amour et le désir se refléter dans ses yeux, avant qu'elle ne dise férocement, « Tu es MIEN. »

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés, ce fut comme si une explosion s'était produite.

Maintenant, presque 24 heures plus tard, elle était allongée devant lui.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix les avaient rejoint à ce moment et Ron s'écarta alors que les sortilèges de guérison pleuvaient autour d'elle.

« Respire, mon coeur, s'il te plait respire," plaida-t-il.

Le soudain silence le frappa comme si une tonne de brique lui était tombée dessus et il leva les yeux, abasourdi, se demandant pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêtés.

"Ron," dit Ginny d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. « Ron, elle est parti. » Sa sœur pleurait maintant, s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Charlie. Harry, des larmes incontrôlables coulant sur ses joues, vint à côté de lui. « Je suis désolé Ron, je suis désolé."

Ron s'éloigna d'eux, confus, "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous arrêtez ?"

Tonks, le sang et les larmes recouvrant son visage, s'accroupis devant lui, « Ron, c'est inutile. Nous avons utilisé tous les sorts que nous connaissions, » dit-elle tristement.

Sous le choc, Ron laissa Fred et George le remettre sur ses pieds. Dans un silence pesant, les jumeaux le prirent dans leurs bras. « Allez, nous devons sortir d'ici," murmura Fred.

Comme dans un brouillard, il vit Bill soulever Hermione. Son corps, pensa-t-il.

La fureur partit, le choc s'abbatit sur lui.

Non. Non. ET NON.

Ca ne finira pas aujourd'hui. Elle ne mourra pas aujourd'hui.

Furieux, il repoussa Fred puis George et prit Hermione des bras de Bill. Ils le regardèrent, consternés, alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le sol.

"RESPIRE !" hurla-t-il avant d'incliner sa tête et de couvrir sa bouche de la sienne. Il exhala l'air de ses poumons dans sa bouche, insufflant dans ses poumons l'air libérateur, faisant s'élever sa poitrine.

Rien. Il s'assit sur ses genoux, entendant seulement vaguement ses amis sangloter derrière lui.

Brusquement, il recommenca.

"Respire, par Merlin respire !" Il sentit quelqu'un lui tirer le bras en arrière et le secoua avec colère. Il se débarrassa de sa robe encombrante et commença à appuyer sur poitrine avec rythme. "Elle n'est pas morte, elle ne peut pas mourir, » leur dit-il, perdu dans la répétition de ses mouvements.

"Respire !" Il revint vers sa bouche, lui donnant physiquement son air et mentalement son âme.

"Tu n'as jamais perdu espoir durant tout ta vie, alors n'oses même pas m'abandonner maintenant, » murmura-t-il furieusement. « RESPIRE ! »

Pencher sur elle, sa bouche contre la sienne, il la sentit soudain bouger. Son coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il s'assit et la regarda.

C'est alors qu'il pu voir un faible battement de paupière. « Merlin, merci, » pria-t-il. Elle battit à nouveau des paupières puis elle ouvrit les yeux, respirant difficilement. Les halètements d'incrédulités de ses amis se transformèrent en cris de joie.

Elle était vivante.

-----------------------------------

24 heures plus tard...

Ron était allongée sur un lit d'hospital blanc, un bras protecteur autour d'Hermione. Les Guérisseurs avaient essayé de le faire rester dans son propre lit, en vain. Il ne la quitterait pas.

Après l'avoir emmené à Ste Mangouste, les Guérisseurs s'étaient occupée d'elle pendant des heures avant d'annoncer que son état s'était stabilisé. Ron était resté à ses côtés tout ce temps.

Maintenant, aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit, il se sentait en paix. La pensant toujours endormi, il embrassa son cou avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

« Tu es mienne, » murmura-t-il.

Il trembla lorsqu'il la sentit bouger et la vit se tourner vers lui. En le regardant dans les yeux, elle dit simplement, « Oui » et l'embrassa doucement. Il la regarda sans rien dire.

"Respire," lui ordonna-t-elle en souriant avant de se rallonger.


End file.
